Dog of Doom
by bloodsucking vampire girl
Summary: “Don’t close your eyes or you may never open them again” the dog had said. Adrian stared forward, his eyes as wide as saucepans.


Adrian didn't know how it had gotten there.

The only thing he knew was that he wanted to get rid of it.

The dog constantly stared up at him with wide, innocent looking eyes. Adrian could see through the disguise. He could tell that, though the dog was cute on the outside, on the inside he was deadly on the inside.

In Adrian's opinion he was way too big to be a dog. His stubby looking tail looked stiff and seemed to just hang there, not moving at all. The dog's skin was baggy and full of wrinkles.

So maybe Adrian took back what he said before about the dog being cute.

Adrian couldn't believe that so much had happened, that so much had changed in such a short time. The trouble had started earlier in the day. Adrian could remember everything clearly.

He had opened the door to his bedroom, his mouth watering for a bottle of vodka. When he stepped into the room, he froze in his place.

The dog sat right in the middle of the room. He was staring at Adrian with those glassy looking eyes. Adrian raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" he demanded. The dog simply barked, and shuffled his butt. Adrian wondered if that was a failed attempt to wag his tail.

"Get out of here already" Adrian continued. There was no response to his remark. Adrian rolled his eyes –what had he expected? That the dog was actually going to answer him?

Shaking his head in irritation, Adrian walked over to the bed. He wasn't in the mood for playing with stupid animals. The dogs head turned immediately towards Adrian, not leaving his face even once. Adrian shuddered slightly, trying to get his mind of the creepy looking dog. He was _not_ going to let himself get freaked out about some random animal.

At least that was what he had told himself then.

Adrian had changed his mind a few moments later, when an unbelievable thing had happened. The dog's expression didn't change at all, though Adrian had the strangest feeling that the dog was trying to be menacing. Crazy right?

Wrong.

A few moments later the dog had spoken. Adrian had frozen in his place when the words had started to spill out from the dog's mouth.

He should have been impressed. He should have been excited. Though Adrian felt none of these things. The only thing he felt was utter fear. Because the dogs words weren't friendly or cheerful. They were terrifying. They had chilled him to the bone.

"_Don't close your eyes or you may never open them again"_ the dog had said. Adrian stared forward, his eyes as wide as saucepans.

"D-did you just speak to me?" Adrian stammered. The dog didn't answer him for a moment and Adrian had thought that he had imagined it all.

Then he spoke again.

"_Don't forget to watch your back –I'll certainly be watching you" _the words could have been flirtatious, if not for the venomous tone. Adrian flinched back, feeling sweat drip down his face. The dog let out a barking laugh. It sounded surprisingly familiar, though Adrian didn't have time to think.

He had fled from the room before the dog could say –or do –anything else.

Adrian had decided not to go back to his room after the run-in with the dog. He didn't care if he had to camp outside –anything would be better than having to face the wrath of the dog again.

Adrian found it ridiculous to be so terrified of a dog. But there was nothing he could do about it. The thought of the big, wrinkly creature made him get goose bumps.

Despite his fear, Adrian had forgotten about the dog by lunch time. He lounged, luxuriously across the cafeteria table, glancing around at the members in his 'group.' Yes, there was no way he could consider them as friends. Except maybe Rose –but she could be considered as a _friend_ either. No, she was much more than that.

"Hey, Ivashkov, there's something sticking out of your pocket" Christian called out. Adrian frowned and looked down. A piece of white paper was flapping out of the top of his pocket. Adrian had no idea how it had gotten their.

"What the hell" he muttered, unfolding the slip. His eyes widened when he saw what was written inside.

'_Hope you didn't forget your little doggy friend, Ivashkov._

_Remember; I'll always be there, stalking you for the rest of your life._

_Which, if you were wondering, won't be very long. I'll be cutting it shorter._

_Hugs & Kisses_

_Your favorite friend!!!_

Adrian's hands shook in disbelief. He noticed that everyone at the table was staring at him, though he didn't care. All he wanted to do was run away and never come back.

Okay, so maybe that had been a bit drastic, though right then he hadn't cared.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Adrian was running out the doors of the cafeteria. He could feel the eyes of dhampirs and moroi on his back, though he didn't give a damn.

Adrian had run down the corridor, almost banging into one of the teachers. He didn't even stop to apologies.

He continued to run until he was out of breath. Gasping for air, he let his eyes wonder. He was curious to know where he was. As his eyes made contact with something, his mouth opened and he screamed.

The sound wasn't familiar. Adrian flinched back. Did he always sound like such a girl when he screamed?

His eyes were glued onto the billboard. Stuck right in the middle of it was a picture.

A picture of the dog.

The dog was standing on two of his legs, and holding something in his hand. Adrian squinted to see what it was, and then took a loud, shaky breath.

The dog was holding a knife.

"Why me?" he groaned. Why the hell was this happening to him?!

Adrian had made a decision after that incident. He thought it was a little drastic, though right now he didn't care.

He was going to run away and become a hobo. It was the best idea he could think of, and Adrian was willing to take it. Maybe if he as always on the move, the dog wouldn't be able to get him. He hoped so.

Adrian now stood outside Roses bedroom door. He needed to say goodbye to her before he left. There was no way Adrian was leaving without telling the girl he loved first.

Adrian tapped on Roses door, his eyes flicking around him while doing so. He didn't feel safe at all. The sooner he left the place, the better.

Rose opened the door shortly after. She was dressed in a baggy blue tank top and a pair of jeans, with her dark hair tied away from her face. An irritated look passed across her face when she spotted Adrian.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded. She studied his expression for a moment, and something odd replaced the irritated expression. She didn't seem so annoyed anymore for some reason.

"Rose I have something to tell you" Adrian announced.

"If you're going to get down on your knees and declare your love for me, then piss of. I'm taken in case you didn't know" Rose snapped.

"Actually I wanted to tell you that I was leaving" Adrian replied.

"Oh" was all Rose said, though she seemed much more interested in what Adrian was saying all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I'm going to run away and become a hobo" Adrian continued on. Rose blinked for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, when you're scared of freaky dogs then the best treatment is to become a hobo" Rose said. Adrian's eyebrows shot up.

"How the hell did you know I was afraid of a freaky dog?" he demanded. Roses expression faltered or a moment, before it quickly smoothed down.

"I can read expression's well. Yours screams 'I'm-being-stalked-by-a-pooch'" she said.

"Wow, you can read expressions? You really are amazing" Adrian gushed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well have fun being a hobo" she muttered, and started to close the door. Adrian stopped her before she could.

"Wait! There's something I have to do before I leave!" Adrian exclaimed in a rushed voice.

"Um you don't _have_ to do anything" she mumbled, trying not to meet his eyes. She knew what he wanted to do –and all she knew was that _she_ didn't want to do it at all.

Adrian pulled his body forward, leaning his head towards Roses. Rose took a step back, trying to get away from him. Adrian grabbed her neck and pulled her forward. He felt her lips against his and deepened the kiss immediately. Adrian could feel Rose struggling to get out of his grip though he ignored her. He wanted this so badly.

The sound of an animal howl brought him back to his senses. He backed away from Rose, who was looking like she would punch him any second.

"W-whose there?" Adrian stammered. He was answered with yet another howl. Adrian spun around and then his eyes widened in terror.

A paw was sticking out from the other side of a wall.

A dog's paw.

Adrian didn't think. He just ran. He was out the doors of Forks High, before anyone could say 'stalker dog.'

He knew he would never come back if he could help it.

Once he was gone, Rose burst out laughing. Tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks, as she glanced at the paw in amusement.

"Okay Dimitri, you can take of the geeky costume now" she called out. The dog stepped out form behind the wall, and raised his paws to his head. With a quick pull his head came flying off.

Dimitri's head underneath. Shooting Rose an amused grin, he began to pull of the rest of the dog costume.

"Didn't think he would fall for it" Dimitri remarked.

"It's Adrian we're talking about" Rose pointed out.

"Yeah. No other person would fall for a stupid trick like that. I mean the 'dog' didn't breath, blink or move his mouth when talking" Dimitri said.

"And it's 'fur' was also made out of cotton" Rose added. She and Dimitri exchanged glances.

"I'm glad that we didn't use your stupid plan" Rose told Dimitri.

"My plan was not stupid! Assassinating Adrian and burying his body under the sand at the beach, was a very good idea!" he retorted. Rose simply rolled his eyes.

"At least now he'll stop pursuing me, and leave us in peace" she muttered. Dimitri nodded his head in agreement.

_Three Days Later…_

Adrian sat on the floor of the desert, whimpering lightly. His dark hair stuck up everywhere, and his green eyes were wide and nervous. He clutched a vodka bottle in his right hand, and was drinking it at an alarming rate.

Adrian had dropped the idea of becoming a hobo. It was too much work, really. Instead he had decided to run away and live in the desert. Hopefully the dog wouldn't find him here.

Adrian felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around. His heart froze with fear.

Standing behind him was the dog.

"Hey man, can I have a sip of that vodka?" the dog questioned. His voice sounded different, though Adrian hardly noticed. He was too busy staring at the dogs face.

The eyes were exactly the same. Round and glassy. The mouth was a stiff line. The tail was stubby and still. The skin was baggy and terribly wrinkly.

There was no mistaking that this was the very same dog that had been at the academy.

For about the tenth time that week, Adrian got up and took of running. He threw the vodka bottle back, hitting the dog square on the forehead.

Vodka splashed into his eyes, making the dog shriek in pain. His arms flailed up, whacking someone on the head.

"Dammit!" growled the voice of a man. The dog spun around to see his friend standing behind him.

"Stupid guy" the dog grunted, rubbing his eyes painfully. They were red and slightly swollen. The man frowned.

"You look terrible" he commented.

"Like I said, stupid guy" the dog repeated. He reached up and yanked the head mask of his head. Underneath was the face of a man. Sweat poured down his pale face, as he glared at his companion.

"I knew that dressing up in this damn costume was a bad idea" he growled. His friend rolled his eyes.

"We really didn't have a choice. We had to do it to promote the company. I'm not too happy either" he said.

"Hey, don't complain. At least you don't have to wear this stupid thing" the other man retorted.

"I did have to wear it!" his friend snapped.

"Yeah in Antarctica! _You_ didn't have to wear it here, in the boiling desert!" the first man retorted.

"It's to promote the company!" the second man snapped.

"Who the hell is going to see us in the desert anyway?" the first man demanded.

"Well that guy did" his friend pointed out.

Adrian didn't hear any of the argument. He was far away by the time it was finished, gasping for breath as he ran.

Maybe becoming a hobo was a good idea after all.


End file.
